


Made of Glass

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, Angst, BAMF Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Introspection, Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: All of her life, people have treated Lunafreya Nox Fleuret like she was made of glass.This drabble was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 4, 2018: Smooth like...





	Made of Glass

All of her life, people have treated her like she was made of glass: cool, fragile and beautiful. She’s all of those things. But she’s also flesh and bone. Her skin is as soft and delicate as the white silk dress she wears and both are smooth as glass. Life has made her hard, and the events of the past few weeks have left their jagged edges on her soul. As she makes her speech, her words are soothing and smooth like a balm, but she has been cut by the sharpness of fate and now bleeds without a cure.


End file.
